the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red death redimtion
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Red death redimtion 29 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago This story segues straight from the "The Red Death Scare" and takes place immediately after the insadent, it will follow Ezekiel Hollis' search to be rediemed for his past folly at the sociaty. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago The next morning was cloudy and threatened to rain. At seven thirty Millie returned to Ezekiel's door and knocked on his door. (Pyrogue) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago “Come in,” he answered. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "Morning.." Millie entered with two umbrellas and a box of freshly purchased pastrys. "I brought you these," she handed him the box, "is everything packed?" (I thought I already sent this reply... I was wrong... >_>;;;) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago “Good morning. And yes, I’ve packed.” He took the box from Millie. “You didn’t have to...” he said honestly. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "It's your breakfast. It's not good to move to a new place without the calories, that just makes things more depressing then it needs to be." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago “Thanks,” he smiled, before grabbing his two suitcases. “I’m ready to go.” 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Millie nodded and the two of them made it down to the stairs to out the front door. Low thunder rumbled across the cloudy sky. "Here..." She took one of the suitcases from him and gave him an umbrella. As they walked to the Bedford hotel rain drops started to drip down around them which meant it was time to use their umbrellas. "I haven't stayed in this hotel before but it seems very nice, is around a lot of nice shops, and it literally just around the next corner." She assured him. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago There was silence for a few minutes as they walked. "Look, er, Millie..." he began eventually. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago • edited "Hm?" Millie asked before her attention was viered off the conversation, "Ah! We're here." As soon as they entered the lobby of the hotel and out of the rain, Millie went straight to the front desk where the clurk was bidding some new checked out guest good day. He noticed the two approtched and gave them a polite smile, "Welcome to the Bedford hotel, my name is William, how may I help you?" "Uh, this is Mr. Hollis..." Millie introduced starting to feel a little flustered but still trying to keep her cool, "he's come for a room..." "Ah, yes! His reservation is right here." William said glancing down at the book infront of him before turning around to get the key for his room, "Normally we can't book reservations on such short notice but it seems you timed it just right." He turned and held out the key to them, "your room is 217." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He took the key. “Thank you. Which way is room 217, by the way?” he asked the man. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "Your room will be on the second floor." William tapped on a bell which summoned a young bellhop to them. "Hello, my I take your bags, Sir?" The boy chirped. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago "Thank you." He handed his suitcases to the bellhop. Ezekiel went to follow the bellhop, then turned back around to face Millie. "I'll be ready in a moment." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Millie nodded and let him go. "We hope you enjoy your stay!" chimed William. As soon as he went upstairs with the bellhop Millie turned to the clurk. "I'd like to pay for the nights in advance." William blinked down at her, "The most we can do on an advance is a week, Miss." Millie nodded and paid the bill for the week. _ _ _ "Here is your room, Sir." Pronounced the bellhop as they reached the room 217. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago Ezekiel gratefully took his suitcases from the bellhop and unlocked the door. "Do I need to know anything else before I stay here?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "Well..." the bellhop trailed off as he rubbed his thumb and fingers together, subtly requesting a tip. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He slapped his forehead in embarrassment and searched around in his pockets for coins. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot..." Eventually, he found a few silver coins and handed them to the bellhop. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "Cheers Sir! Free breakfast for guests down stairs." Said the bellhop before scampering off. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He entered his room and took in the surroundings. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago It was a clean, nicely furnished room that was clearly meant to accommodate one person, with all the amenities of the modern of the day (for the late 19th century) a quite lovely room just his size. The large window that looked out over the street he walked in from showed it drizzling outside. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago Ezekiel sighed and went to sit down in a chair. Immediately, he began thinking about how to get back into the Society. I could try to find a cure for something and prove that I can help people. But then I don't have anywhere to work. I could try and persuade Dr Helen that I can stay. But she seemed certain when she dismissed me. I doubt she'd change her mind. What about the man who sold me the sample? Dr Helen had shown interest in locating him. Maybe I could try to track him down instead? I mean, I've seen him before. I could recognise him on sight... He opened up the box of pastries that Millie had given him. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Since Millie didn't know his preference there was one of everything, tarts, Danishes, puff pastrys, scones, cakes, muffins, and pocket pies both sweet and savery. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He smiled and took one. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago (is there anything Ez needed from Millie before she leaves, anything he wants to say to her.) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago ((I don’t believe so.)) To find the dealer who’d sold him the sample of the virus, he would need to visit the bar he’d first met the man in. He finished the box of pastries and stood up, grabbing his coat and getting ready to go out. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago • edited (okay, I asked because 86 will be out for a week so there's time for some interactions between them but if there's nothing Ez has he needs or has to say to Millie she could just leave and we can... I don't know just wait for 86 or one shot until they come back or something.) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago ((I could do a one shot I guess, while 86 is away. I don’t mind waiting. I’ll just hang around until then. I can introduce Oscar now, since I waited until the Red Death RP was over before introducing him?)) •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago • edited (that sounds like a good idea. Do you want to do that here or on the main page) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago ((The main page I guess?)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago (okay then!) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy